Not Just for the Paperwork
by TheGirlWhoRemembers
Summary: Janice Rand might be a Yeoman, but she's got other skills besides doing paperwork and ordering coffee from the replicator. Her first mission on the Enterprise gives her a chance to show that. Throw in a handsome but cocky Captain, politics, two teenage geniuses to mother, trying to fit in with a tight-knit Crew and a possible conspiracy and she's definitely got her hands full!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a very old story that I just stumbled upon. It was supposed to detail the life of Yeoman Janice Rand on the Enterprise, and fit between my previous stories, _Confessions of a Teenage Starfleet Cadet _and _A Tale of Two Ensigns. _It was also meant to be much longer than this, but I've simply not got the energy or inspiration to write what I originally planned. I've done my best to finish it off satisfactorily, and I'm pretty happy with this story. (In my opinion, it's my third-best Star Trek work after _Heroes Are Made _and _Phobia, _and definitely my best plotted story.) Therefore, I decided that I might as well share it and see if anyone else enjoys it!

Please note that since it was written before Into Darkness was released, it is not compatible with the film in any way.

* * *

Janice Rand checked her customary beehive in the mirror one last time, humming to herself as she prepared for her first day on the job, as Captain's Yeoman on the Enterprise.

She wasn't quite fresh out of the Academy, not like many on this ship. She had a couple of years of experience under her belt, and at twenty-six, she was older than many of the former Cadets onboard.

But they did have something she didn't; experience in a crisis situation. She'd spent those two years on a Starbase, making coffee, delivering food, filling out paperwork and taking minutes in meetings for Admirals and Ambassadors alike. This was her first assignment aboard a starship.

That was what provided the little worm of doubt in her mind, the self-doubt that wondered whether she would be accepted by this tightly-knit Crew that had already been through so much together.

She hadn't hesitated when she'd been given this assignment. In the weeks after the Narada Incident, once the major details had come to light, she had been personally approached by the newly-promoted Admiral Pike, requesting that she report to duty as Captain's Yeoman of the Enterprise.

His exact words had been a little more informal than most.

'_Miss Rand, I'd like you to become Kirk's Yeoman. He's a good action hero, but I'll be damned if the kid can fill out a report properly. He's young and inexperienced; he'll need all the help he can get. Every record of yours is glowing; you're one of the best in the 'Fleet. Help him.'_

She had accepted, and a few days later, she had shipped out with the Enterprise.

Which brings her back to the present day, her first day of duty aboard the Enterprise, which had just departed Spacedock the day before.

She glances at the PADD with her Captain's file pulled up on it.

_The holo-news was right, he is quite a handsome young man._

_With a rather unfortunate middle name. Tiberius. No wonder he calls himself Jim Kirk. _

She adjusts her red uniform skirt one last time, and heads out the door, to the Mess Hall for breakfast.

* * *

She picks up a tray and selects a quiet table in the corner, not expecting any company on her first day.

She is soon pleasantly surprised.

An African-American Operations Lieutenant strides up to her table in the corner.

'Is this seat taken?'

Janice shakes her head.

'No, it's all yours.'

She sits and takes a sip of her replicated orange juice, pulling a face.

Janice laughs.

'Not quite like the real stuff, is it? I'm Nyota Uhura, Chief Communications Officer.'

'Janice Rand, Captain's Yeoman.'

Uhura gives her a pitying smile.

'You've got your work cut out for you. The Captain's an organizational mess.'

'So I've heard.'

The smile fades as she issues another warning.

'Don't let him get to you with that golden-boy grin of his. Federation hero and youngest Starfleet Captain or not, he's a skirt-chaser.'

She hadn't been at the Academy with him, she hadn't heard of his exploits, and Admiral Pike had never mentioned it. Her assignment had been so rushed, so soon before the Enterprise's departure, that she had heard precious little on the grapevine. She was flying blind.

'I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice.'

Uhura smiles again.

'No problem.'

The Communications Officer spots someone, and waves them over to join them.

A blonde Nurse places her breakfast tray on the table.

'Janice, this is Christine Chapel, Head Nurse. Christine, this is Janice Rand, Captain's Yeoman. Christine, I was just telling Janice about her likely boss troubles.'

The newcomer rolls her eyes.

'She's not the only one, Nyota.'

'Christine's boss is Dr Leonard McCoy. He can get a bit grumpy.'

'Understatement of the century! He's got a stick-'

Nyota polishes off her orange juice, and stands to leave, interrupting Christine's rant.

'Sorry girls, talk later. I've got to meet Spock before shift.'

Christine giggles like a schoolgirl. Janice just stares at her, a quizzical expression on her face.

'You really are new to this ship, aren't you?'

Janice just nods, not quite sure of what to say to the Head Nurse.

Christine just leans over and fills her in on all the juicy gossip onboard the Enterprise.

By the end of her first breakfast, she has two new friends, and is also up to date on what seems like every detail of everyone's lives.

_Well, that'll be something handy when I'm doing the paperwork...Yeomen the galaxy over gossip over their paperwork. It is boring, after all._

* * *

She presses the chime on the door of the Captain's Ready Room.

'Come in!'

The door swishes open. She enters.

The sight that greets her makes her fingers itch. She wants to tidy this pigsty up. Now.

_How did he manage to make such a mess after just having shipped out yesterday? I know that he sometimes uses this office while in dock...but even so!_

Captain James Tiberius Kirk is seated on the chair behind the desk, twirling around on the wheels, feet up on his desk, tapping his fingers like a villain from an old Terran movie.

And he is most certainly not doing his paperwork.

'Good morning, Captain.'

He looks quizzically at her.

'Do I know you?'

She resists the urge to put her head in her hands.

_Nyota was right..._

'I'm Yeoman Janice Rand, First Class. I'm your new Yeoman.'

'Starfleet sent me a Yeoman?'

Mental facepalm.

_Did he even read the report?_

'Yes, Captain. All starship Captains have a Yeoman. '

'You're my secretary?'

Somehow, she manages to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

'In a manner of speaking, yes. Starfleet sent you a report on this, have you read it?'

'Can you go get me coffee?'

She really wants to slap him.

He grins at her.

'Just joking, Yeoman. Regarding the report, I think it might be somewhere here...'

He trails off, indicating the messy pile of PADDs on his desk.

_He's hopelessly disorganized..._

Somehow, she doesn't want to slap him anymore. Damn that grin and those eyes of his!

There is another chime at the door, and First Officer Spock enters.

_There's not a being in the galaxy who hasn't heard of these two._

'Good morning, Captain. Good morning, Yeoman Rand.'

She's not terribly fazed that the Commander recognizes her. He's _Vulcan_...and he's dating Nyota.

'Morning, Spock.'

'Good morning, Commander.'

Captain Kirk practically jumps up from his seat, anticipating _something_ to do, rather than sit here and fill out forms.

'Captain, we are about to exit warp. Sensors have indicated an anomaly, and you are required on the Bridge.'

'Excellent, Spock.'

He looks around, slightly awkwardly.

'Umm...Yeoman, would you mind tidying up a bit? I think there's an important report somewhere...'

She forces a smile.

_It is going to be a very long day..._

'Of course, Captain.'

As Commander Spock exits behind his Captain, she swears that he gives her a sympathetic look, at least as sympathetic a look as a Vulcan can give.

Sighing, she gets to work sorting out the mountain of PADDs.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Rising action!

* * *

Although Janice was totally and blissfully unaware of the anomaly, the Bridge Crew themselves were highly concerned.

The anomaly indicated by their sensors was that there was a high level of weaponry activity on Epsilon Canaris III. This would normally be ignored by the Enterprise, in accordance to the Prime Directive. However, the Enterprise's current mission was to prevent the outbreak of war on Epsilon Canaris III, which had previously been at war, but called a ceasefire only a week ago, news having trickled through of the Narada Incident, which apparently sobered them.

They contacted the Federation, requesting mediation. An Ambassador had been dispatched immediately; their estimated arrival time had been yesterday. The Enterprise had been ordered as back-up, and also to ferry the Ambassador back to Earth.

However, it appears the fragile ceasefire had not lasted.

As they exit warp, Kirk turns to his Chief Communications Officer.

'Uhura, contact the Ambassador.'

There is only static.

The Captain mutters under his breath. His first official mission as a Captain...and he gets a missing Ambassador and a planet at war.

_Damn it!_

He issues his orders.

'We're going down there. We've got to find the Ambassador. Spock, get me an Away Team.'

The First Officer nods, and sets about issuing orders for red-shirted Ensigns to report to the Transporter Room.

The Captain considers for a moment, then fires off a couple more orders.

'Spock, Sulu, you're coming with me.'

'Captain-'

'Spock, I don't care if it's against regs, I'm doing what I feel comfortable with! If that means both Captain and First Officer are going, then so be it.'

Spock feels this is a time for him to bend regulation slightly, and adapt to human idiosyncrasies. The Captain is new to the job, after all. Spock and Sulu are the only two crewmembers he's fought alongside, and if that makes him more comfortable...

'Of course, Captain. Very...logical.'

The last is said through his teeth, not strictly a lie...it simply requires a different definition of logical.

'Thanks, Spock. Uhura, get Scotty up here, he's Second Officer, and if we lose contact, he's Captain. Chekov, until he gets up here, you've got the conn.'

It will take some time for Uhura to convince the Chief Engineer to leave his precious warp cores and come up to the Bridge.

Spock, Kirk and Sulu run off to Transporter Room One.

The Transporters activate and an Away Team comprising several red-shirted Ensigns, as well as Lieutenant 'Cupcake', much to Kirk's distress, beams down to Epsilon Canaris III.

Straight into the middle of a war.

Kirk's voice is broadcast over the Bridge.

'Enterprise, we've got a problem. It's all-out war down here. We're going to find the Ambassador-'

He is suddenly cut off. Static is all they hear.

This can't be good.

Uhura shouts down her Communicator at Mr Scott.

'Captain Scott, get up here right now!'

Chekov starts a ship-wide broadcast.

Yeoman Rand, previously unaware of anything except the chaotic mess around her, is startled by the heavily accented voice announcing the war on Epsilom Canaris III and the loss of contact to the Away Team, the Captain and the First Officer.

She does the first thing that occurs in her mind, and runs up to the Bridge.

'What's happening? Are the Captain and the Away Team alright? Do we know what happened?'

She's never had this happen before. She's never served aboard a starship, never been in a crisis situation. As such, she's running around like a headless chicken, asking questions of everyone in sight.

Janice Rand is a natural carer of people, a naturally thoughtful person, and as such a natural worrier. Though she barely knows anyone aboard this ship, though she barely knows her boss, Captain Kirk, she cannot help but care for them already.

However, the answers are all the same.

'Zhat, I don't know, Miss. I have lots to do, so eef you could go avay, zhat vould be great.'

'I have no idea, could you please get out of the way!'

'No one knows! Pass me that PADD!'

Finally, after she's bounced around the Bridge, worrying and inquiring for about half an hour, one of the Science Ensigns just snaps.

'Could you just stop that? We're trying to answer your questions, and we'd do a lot better if you didn't disturb us! Could you please leave the Bridge?'

Janice is shocked.

_That was just plain rude! In fact, everyone was quite snappy. What's gotten into them?_

She opens her mouth to say so, but before a sound comes out, Nyota drags her to the turbolift and punches in some buttons. When the lift stops, she drags her down a corridor.

They end up in a Rec Room. Nyota orders two coffees from the replicator, both straight blacks.

She hands one to Janice.

'About what happened on the Bridge-'

'It was really rude-'

'Let me finish, Janice. That's what everyone was thinking.'

Janice just sits there. Nyota continues.

'We're all worried. Everyone's got someone they care about down there. _Spock's_ down there. Think about how I feel.'

Janice opens her mouth to remark on her inexperience, to defend herself, but is interrupted by Nyota.

'And don't say a thing about inexperience. Most of us here, except Spock and Mr Scott, were all Cadets until less than two months ago. We've been through one crisis situation. That doesn't mean we're equipped to deal with more. We're a young Crew, you know that you're older than most of us. Ensign Chekov and Ensign Lee on the Bridge aren't even old enough to drink. They're old enough to keep their heads. You can do it to. Asking questions and interrupting people, getting in the way, isn't going to help get the Away Team back. Just do your job, Janice, and that'll help.'

Janice doesn't know what to say. She feels raw, vulnerable, hurt, and stupid. She feels foolish for having not seen the consequences of her actions; she wonders whether everyone will hate her now. She feels ridiculous, she's in Starfleet and she can't keep her cool in a situation.

Nyota takes her hand.

'We all make mistakes. They'll forgive you; tempers are always high in a crisis. We're all panicking inside; it's just a matter of internalising it. Finish your coffee, then go do your job.'

The Yeoman nods.

Nyota drains her coffee and stands to return to the Bridge. Before she leaves, she offers a few parting words.

'I'm sorry about being so harsh, Janice. But you had to know.'

She just nods again.

_Better a friend than an enemy. Better I know than remain oblivious._

* * *

Janice has finished her coffee, and is just about to leave, when the door swishes open, and the Science Ensign who snapped at her enters timidly, looks around and locates her, before walking over to her table.

_Nyota probably sent her..._

Janice gets a good look at her for the first time. She's very young, much younger than she looked on the Bridge. She looks nervous, and is fiddling with the end of her black plait.

'Miss Rand?'

'Yes?'

'My name is Ellen Lee; I'm the Bridge Science Officer, if you don't know, that's one of the Junior Science Officer posts. I'm really sorry for what I said to you on the Bridge earlier. It was out of line. Please forgive me. I really need to learn how to hold my tongue, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, you see, and I don't really like it when people, well, you know, I'm younger than most people, so if I can hold my emotions and be mature, I get really annoyed when they can't-'

She stops suddenly.

'I'm babbling, aren't I? I'm no good with this social stuff.'

Janice just nods, the beginnings of a smile forming on her face.

'It's alright, Ellen. I really should have realised what I was doing. I'm sorry. Now we're even.'

Ellen nods, smiling, and reaches out to shake her hand.

'Thank you, Miss Rand.'

'Call me Janice.'

'I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really do have to get back to the Bridge, Pavel needs help with-'

She stops again and takes a deep breath.

'I'll see you later, Janice.'

'Later, Ellen.'

And she runs back up to the Bridge.

Janice purses her lips, and looks around the Rec Room. What can she do to help?

Her eyes land on the replicator, and she smiles.

_I know what to do. I feel much better now. But who's Pavel?_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Janice Rand is back on the Bridge, bearing a large tray of sandwiches and coffee. She bustles around, distributing food and caffeine to the hungry and stressed crewmembers. Smiles and thanks greet her, and it seems the incident of less than an hour ago has been forgiven.

She smiles too.

_Now, I can help. Now, I'm doing my job, doing what I'm good at._

She bustles around for the rest of Alpha Shift, keeping the Crew fed and awake, running errands, filling out forms.

_Why does paperwork have to be done in a crisis? No wonder they need us Yeomen._

At the end of Alpha Shift, she, like many of the Bridge Crew, slip off for fifteen minutes to grab a quick bite to eat, before returning and helping out Beta Shift. In a crisis situation, you need all hands on deck.

She notices that not everyone leaves the Bridge.

Captain Scott remains in the Captain's Chair, listening to reports. Occasionally, he enters the Captain's Ready Room, doubtlessly to argue with Admirals and make reports to Starfleet.

Ellen Lee and the Navigator, Ensign Chekov, are running through tactics and huge amounts of sensor data, attempting to ascertain exactly what they are dealing with, and how well armed both sides are. In the absence of both the Captain and the First Officer, as well as Lieutenant Sulu, there are barely any Command crewmembers present. As such, they are having much difficulty with working out a plan of action.

Mr Scott is an Engineer, after all.

This worries Janice. Literally, they don't know what to do.

Nyota had also remained on the Bridge. She brings her friend an energy bar, which she accepts gratefully. The entire Communications Department is working overtime, trying to re-establish contact with the Away Team and the Ambassador and trying to crack coded transmissions in an attempt to find out what both sides of the conflict are planning to do.

When Janice voices her worries about the Crew being unable to act, as they don't know what to do, and have no plan, no tacticians, no one to decide for them, Nyota reassures her.

'We barely had any of that during the Narada. Chekov and Lee are more than capable of making a plan, anyway. They may be seventeen, but age is no barrier on this ship.'

Janice nods, trusting her friend's judgement.

But whiz kids or not, they need a break. Two hours into Beta Shift, the sight of the obviously tired, yet still hard-at-work teens awakens her maternal instincts, and she shepherds them down to the Mess for a hot meal and a quick break.

'You're not my mother, Janice!'

'You both need a break! When was the last time you ate?'

'When you bought sandwiches up to the Bridge, I think.'

'You are both coming down to the Mess with me, and you are both going to eat dinner. No buts!'

'You sound like my Mama, Miss Rand! I am not a child! I am sewenteen!'

'We don't need you to look after us!'

'I beg to differ. If I didn't stop you, you'd work all the way through Gamma shift.'

_If Starfleet's going to be recruiting kids, they need a mother out in space with them._

Janice sits down in the Mess Hall with Chekov and Ellen, having ensured both seventeen-year-olds are eating balanced meals.

Even as they eat, both the Navigator and Bridge Science Officer are chattering away maniacally over some sort of physics or transporter technology or tactical stuff that she doesn't understand, and doesn't bother trying to.

After their quick meal, eaten with the general speed and hunger of youth, both teens stand to rush back up to the Bridge. But before they sprint back up, doubtlessly against her advice that it is bad for digestion, they both stop and turn to her.

'Thanks, Janice.'

Ellen smiles, perked up by food and a break, just like Janice knew she would. She also, rather obviously, stands on Chekov's foot, reminding him of his manners.

'Zank you, Miss Rand. I am Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, Nawigator.'

_So that's who Pavel is..._

He reaches out to shake her hand.

'You're welcome, Pavel, Ellen. Please, call me Janice. I'm just doing my job, which seems to be making sure you can do yours. You can go back up to the Bridge now, but if I see you on the Bridge and not in your quarters by 2200...'

'Yes, Janice. But really, in future, you don't have to do this. We're not children, we can look after ourselves.'

'Da, Miss- I mean, Janice.'

Both Ensigns share a quick glance, then Pavel takes Ellen's hand, and they hurry off to the Bridge.

Janice watches the gesture like a hawk. It confirms her suspicions.

_I knew there was something going on between them!_

_It's so cute!_

'You know, they're never going to acknowledge that they do need people to look after them.'

Janice turns and smiles at Christine.

'I know. Everyone on this Crew needs looking after, and most accept that they do, but those two aren't going to allow anyone to do so, because they have to prove they're not kids.'

'If anything, they need more looking after than most people. Except maybe the Captain. He has so many allergies he can't even keep track of all of them. But seriously, aren't they just so adorable?'


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, at the conclusion of Alpha Shift, there is a meeting for the Bridge Crew and senior officers.

They have to decide what to do.

Uhura gives her department's report, and things don't look too good.

'Communication with the Away Team is practically impossible. Same goes for the Ambassador. Both sides of the conflict are jamming communications left, right and centre. There may be a couple of sweet spots, but though we can find them, the Away Team can't.'

Lieutenant Hannity chips in.

'Although, with the war going like it is, the jamming devices may well be destroyed.'

Nyota nods.

'But we still can't risk communication, unless they contact us. Besides, communicating with them may jeopardise their safety and that of the Ambassador.'

She is referring to the communications they have exchanged with both sides of the conflict. They have both agreed to leave the Enterprise alone, as it is a neutral vessel. They are not aware that there is an Away Team on the surface. The Crew are not about to enlighten them.

Yes, withholding information now may well come back to bite them when the Away Team is discovered, but it is a risk they must currently take. Otherwise, the Away Team, the Ambassador and they are all in danger, and all vulnerable. With luck, they can persuade the inhabitants that it was necessary.

Strangely, they do not know that the Ambassador is on their planet either. It seems that something must have happened to her before she made contact.

That is most troubling.

The rest of the reports pass by without too much coming to light. Dr McCoy rambles about diseases and losing the medical monitoring signals from the entire Away Team and how it's all Jim's fault. Engineering informs them that beaming is impossible, as there are too many life forms, and they cannot identify their own. Statistically, if they beamed the life forms and recorded the signals, they would eventually find their Away Team and the Ambassador, but that would be time consuming, dangerous and probably illegal.

Ensigns Chekov and Lee rise to give their report on behalf of Command and Tactical. Mr Scott is an Engineer, not a tactician or part of Command. Both Pavel and Ellen have told Janice that they are qualified to do this, because they took enough Command Track classes. They've also done the Kobayashi Maru, and anyone who gets far enough in that course is qualified, in her mind.

'Vell, as you have heard from ze earlier reports, zere is wery leetle ve can do.'

'We can't retrieve the Ambassador or the Away Team.'

'Ve cannot stop ze fighting. Ve vould lose our neutrality. Scanners indicate zat ve are sewerly out-gunned. Zey can owerpower us. '

'We cannot contact or assist the Away Team. Communications are jammed, and putting more people on the ground will result in the inhabitants knowing that we have people on the ground in the first place. There's also the issue of neutrality. '

'All ve can do ees just vait. Eet sounds awful, but zat ees ze only course of action awailable.'

'However, we can do some investigation from up here.'

Ellen changes the slide on the screen before them.

'Ambassador Nancy Hedford. She was dispatched one week ago from Starbase One, and should have arrived on Epsilon Canaris III six days ago. Starfleet records indicate that she was dropped off by the USS Yorktown, and her shuttle logged in at the surface.'

'But ve do not know vhat happened after zat. She wanished. Ze only people vith her vere ze pilot and two escorts. Ve have had no contact vith any of zem. Zere ees a distinct possibility zat she has been captured by a third party een ze var, or zat one side ees lying.'

'To give some background on the conflict, it's been on and off for the best part of fifty years. The beginning of the conflict was religious, but the divisions have become so large that they encompass practically every aspect of life. The two factions have been tense for as long as any Federation records have been kept, and have probably been for longer.'

'But only een ze last century has zere been major fighting. Ve propose zat ve inwestigate and background zis conflict further.'

Kevin Riley from Engineering seems sceptical.

'Are you sure that leaving the Away Team to their own devices is a good idea?'

Both young Ensigns shift uncomfortably.

'No, we're not. But our hands are tied. There is nothing else we can do. The Away Team will contact us when they can, and when we get a lock on their comm signal, we can beam them up.'

'Zey may ewen be able to retrieve ze Ambassador. Remember zat Captain Kirk and Meester Spock are down zere.'

'Who knows, they might even be able to stop the war. We have to have faith in our own.'

The two Ensigns obviously have much admiration for their senior officers. Hero worship, even. Beside her, Janice hears Nyota muttering.

'Kirk doesn't believe in no-win situations, dumb hick.'

_You really shouldn't talk about your Captain that way...I don't think Nyota likes him very much._

Captain Scott nods.

'I think it's a good plan, lad and lass. Tactically sound, taken into account all factors.'

Everyone is staring at him.

'What? Just because I'm an Engineer doesn't mean I dinnae know anything! I beat the Kobayashi Maru when I was at the Academy!'

Both Pavel and Ellen are staring at Mr Scott with a mixture of awe and disbelief. Riley beams, happy at the promotion of Engineers to a higher level of respect. Mr Scott continues his story.

'I was on Command Track, but I dinnae want to do it, you see. So I beat that test with some physics, but 'cause it was all theoretical, and cannae work in the real world, they moved me to Engineering.'

Nyota taps him gently on the shoulder.

'We should get back to work, Captain.'

He ceases his speech, and nods.

'Aye. Thank you, Miss Uhura.'

They disperse, heading off to investigate and background the conflict and the Ambassador's disappearance.

Janice returns to the Captain's Ready Room.

_I hate waiting. At least I've got lots of time to clean the place._

* * *

Janice Rand sighs. It's been four days since the Away Team beamed down to the surface. They have yet to make contact.

Things do not look good.

Nyota has been flat out negotiating with both sides, attempting to get a ceasefire. She's also been working around the issue of the absence of Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock, Federation heroes. The inhabitants cannot know they are on the surface, not just yet. As such, she's had to skirt around the issue.

Due to this, Mr Scott cannot appear in communications with either side. Instead, he's caught up listening to reports coming in from all over the ship, as well as from Starfleet Intelligence. He's also forced to attempt to explain all of this to Admirals.

The poor man.

Janice helps out when she can. Though she can't help get the Away Team back, nor can she negotiate with Admirals, she fills out Captain Scott's paperwork, and does all the little odd jobs around the ship, like all the other Yeomen.

After a particularly gruelling conversation with Admiral Archer, she brings him a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

It's the least she can do. It seems the Admiral doesn't like him very much.

As she puts down the tray, he thanks her profusely.

'Thank you, lass. You're an angel, you are. The Cap'n's lucky to have you.'

'Thank you, Captain.'

'Dorn't call me that, lass. I'm not the Cap'n. Dorn't remind me, please.'

She smiles.

'You don't like being Captain?'

'No. I'm an Engineer, I prefer being down in Engineering, looking after my Silver Lady. That's the Enterprise, in case you dorn't know. That Admiral I was talking to, Archer, he hates me. Being Cap'n means I have to talk to him, and fill out all this paperwork!'

'Most people don't like it either, Mr Scott. Why does Admiral Archer hate you?'

He takes a sip of his coffee and sighs.

'It's a long tale, lass. Did you ever hear the tale of the officer who lost Admiral Archer's beagle? It was all around the Academy in the months after, so I heard.'

She shakes her head.

'No, I never went to the Academy.'

'Aye, I forgot. Well, the story goes that the Admiral's protégé, a young Lieutenant Commander, an overly enthusiastic lad, borrowed the Admiral's prized prize beagle to test this wonderful beaming theory he made, you see, and well, let's just say it dinnae come back.'

'You lost it?'

'I dinnae say it was me!'

'But it was you, wasn't it?'

'Well, yes, lass. And ever since that, the man's hated me. He banished me off to this ice planet.'

'Why don't you just get the beagle back? Surely you can?'

Janice has been told about Mr Scott's engineering genius. He did invent transwarp beaming, after all.

He looks her in the eye for a moment.

'Let me tell you a secret, lass, but please dorn't tell anyone else. To tell the truth, the beagle sort of reappeared on the Enterprise just after we got back to Spacedock. I went and took it to the Admiral, and I thought everything would just go back to the way it was, when I was his favourite student, but he just snatched the beagle back, and dinnae say a word. He never forgave me, so I just tell everyone that I haven't managed to get it back yet. Dorn't tell, will you?'

'My lips are sealed, Mr Scott.'

They both smile.

'Thanks, lass.'

Nyota's voice comes in over the Communicator.

'Captain, you've got Admiral Pike on a channel for you. Should I put him through?'

He rolls his eyes.

'I think you better, Miss Uhura.'

'Putting him through. Uhura out.'

Janice smiles sympathetically, and gathers up the tray and a stack of PADDs.

'At least it's not Archer, Mr Scott.'

* * *

Another three days pass.

The feeling of worry on the ship grows. The boredom also takes further hold. They are all infuriated, bored and feel powerless. They worry for their friends.

They've done much research and digging on the conflict. They haven't gained much.

They now know that tensions exploded into all out war in the last fifty years or so. Strangely, war had started in a rather petty and insignificant matter of a few insulting transmissions from one side to the other.

From then, it had just been a rather short escalation into all out war.

The reason why the sides would result to petty insults was unknown and unclear.

But regardless of how it all came to be, they have heard nothing from the Away Team.

At least, until today they haven't.

Janice is on the Bridge, giving Mr Scott PADDs of paperwork to sign. But he's currently engrossed in a conversation with Lieutenant Riley, a very passionate one about how to run Engineering. Kevin Riley is in charge of Engineering while Mr Scott is Captain, and Mr Scott is very particular about what happens in Engineering.

So Janice finds herself watching her friends on the Bridge. It does sound strange, but Yeomen have developed many methods of countering boredom.

Caitlin Hannity, a Communications officer who occasionally takes meals with Janice, Nyota and Christine, notices her watching and makes a face.

She's probably listening to some ranting Admiral.

Pavel and Ellen are standing at one of the screens near his station, doing difficult calculations. Janice has no idea whether the calculations are for fun or actually relevant to their work.

Christine steps out of the Turbolift and onto the Bridge. Janice turns to her, expecting some sort of message from Medical for the Captain.

Christine shakes her head.

'I just had to get out of Sickbay. Dr McCoy was driving me crazy. Actually, he's driving everyone crazy.'

The CMO is beset with worry and paranoia. As such, he's even more snarky and disagreeable than usual. Or so Janice has been told. She's been avoiding him, on Christine's advice.

Nyota has been working double shifts faithfully since the loss of contact. She's been sitting at her station, earpiece in, listening into transmissions from all sides. It appears that most of the jamming devices have been destroyed in the all-out warfare.

Occasionally, she switches to the channel that the Ambassador's shuttle had transmitted from. There is nothing but static.

She usually switches back to the other channels after about half a minute.

That's exactly what she's doing right now.

Nyota has just switched to the Ambassador's shuttle's channel. Janice can tell because her facial expression changes, to one of immense concentration.

But this time, she remains on that channel for much longer. A slight furrow develops in her brow.

Nyota suddenly seizes one of the PADDs that is just lying around near her station and begins furiously scribbling marks on it.

Janice watches, transfixed.

_Maybe she's got something, a message from the Away Team, perhaps._

She stops writing and pulls out her earpiece.

'Captain, I have a transmission from the Away Team.'

Mr Scott looks up, surprised.

'How-'

'Transmitted hidden in the static of the Ambassador's channel, in Morse code.'

He is reassured that the transmission did not endanger either the ship or the Away Team.

He didn't need to be, Nyota thinks. Spock would have ensured that it wouldn't. The half-Vulcan has the uncanny ability to calculate the consequences of all actions.

'Well, what does it say, Miss Uhura?'

She reads the message out loud.

Everyone has now realised what has happened, and turned to listen in.

'_All fine. Avoided detection. Ambassador captured by third party, going to rescue. Do not send help. Too risky.'_

Janice can hear the whispers of shock at the news that the Away Team are all fine, and that the Ambassador had been captured by a third party.

They never considered that. It was just too improbable.

But, in the words of a classic Terran detective, after you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.

Mr Scott nods.

'Alright everyone, you heard Miss Uhura! Communications, keep monitoring transmissions. Dinnae let them know we have a team down there. Miss Chapel, go down and tell Dr McCoy to stop worrying, he's driving us all crazy. Riley, get down to Engineering and go past the Transporter Rooms on the way, tell them to calibrate the transporters for transport at short notice. Everyone else, do more research. Find where this third party came from.'

'Aye, aye, Captain!'

Janice hands Mr Scott the PADDs of paperwork, and he beings signing them robotically.

When he finishes, he returns to the Captain's Ready Room to report to Starfleet, and she takes the signed PADDs down to all the relevant departments.

As she walks, she allows her worry to show.

_I hope the Away Team can rescue the Ambassador._

_How can one small group survive a war, and counter a hostile third party? Unscathed? _

_I hope Captain Kirk knows what he's doing...goodness knows he doesn't when it comes to administration._


	4. Chapter 4

Janice's first stop is Sickbay, to return a stack of paperwork regarding the authorization of various medical procedures.

She finds Christine in the CMO's office when she enters, looking for Dr McCoy, who she has yet to meet.

He's been holed up in Sickbay for days, confined by his Nurses, only coming out once a shift to go up to the Bridge for news. Apparently, Christine, as Head Nurse, has some sort of power that allows her to overrule the CMO if his health and wellbeing are endangered, or if he is endangering others' health and wellbeing.

Janice isn't sure which one Christine enacted to make the doctor stay in Sickbay and not bother the people on the Bridge. At least, not bother them too much.

'Dr McCoy just left for the Bridge, Janice. I'm surprised you didn't run into him.'

Janice slumps down onto his desk.

'Don't tell me I came down here for nothing, Christine. I've got the forms he sent up to Mr Scott.'

Christine takes the top few PADDs off the pile in the Yeoman's arms.

'He can look at them when he gets back, no problem. Let's see...these are all requests for permission to perform rather invasive examinations on the Away Team, as well as to break out our store of vaccines. God, Dr McCoy is paranoid.'

_Why is he submitting requests for procedures on the Away Team? We don't even know if they'll make it back..._

'Everyone seems to know that he is, Christine. But why file the requests now? We don't even know if the Away Team are going to-'

'We believe in our own, Janice. After what we've been through, after the Narada, we all know what Captain Kirk and Commander Spock can do. The Captain doesn't believe in no-win situations. He's the bravest man I know, and if anyone can pull off the impossible, he can. Everyone else on that team's good too. The Enterprise Crew are the best of the best, Janice. I think that they'll be back.'

The door opens behind them, and another voice, an accented, grumpy male voice can be heard.

'That doesn't stop us worrying about them, Chapel. Jim's high jinks are crazy, damn it, and he's as reckless as hell and never thinks before he acts. I'm almost glad that the pointy-eared hobgoblin is down there with him and keeping him in line. If he doesn't get back, and bring his Crew back in one piece, I'm going to kill him!'

Janice understands why most people avoid the good Doctor.

'It won't be necessary, Doctor, he'd already-'

Christine gives her a look that tells her to stop talking immediately.

Dr McCoy seems to calm down slightly and he also seems to notice the beehive-sporting Yeoman in the room.

'You must be Miss Rand, Jim's Yeoman. Welcome to Sickbay, and I hope I never see you in here again.'

_Right Southern gentleman, isn't he?_

She gathers up the rest of the PADDs and heads for the door.

'Thank you, Dr McCoy. The paperwork you sent up to Mr Scott is on the desk.'

* * *

It's down to Engineering next, with authorizations for what appears to be various modifications to the ship, ones that were probably ordered by Mr Scott in the first place.

She hands them to Lieutenant Riley, who takes a quick glance and just sets them aside.

'These will have to wait until Captain Kirk gets back, unfortunately. Mr Scott won't let us start work on our Lady 'till he's down here supervising himself.'

_He's so sure. Everyone seems so sure. I've been so worried..._

'You're not worried?'

He shifts uncomfortably.

'Well, it's not that I'm not worried, everyone is, but I believe they'll be back. They're not really mutually exclusive, you know.'

'Why are you so sure?'

He is suddenly entranced by his Starfleet-issue boots.

'I'm not, but...I have faith in the Captain. He can survive anything. He's strong, and he makes others around him strong too. He's loyal, and he always looks out for those more vulnerable than him. They'll return. They have to...'

He trails off.

She doesn't understand. Though the Crew all worry for the Away Team, they all seem to believe they'll return.

The Crew of the Enterprise have faith in their own.

They may also be avoiding thinking about the consequences if they don't come back.

Christine, Dr McCoy and Lieutenant Riley have all emphasized the Captain's qualities, both good and bad. Just because he's there, they think that it will all go bizarrely right. It's as if the Crew consider the Captain some sort of X factor, someone with the ability to just make things work.

_Well, if the reports from the Narada incident are any indication, they have firm grounds to do so, I guess._

She leaves Engineering, leaving behind Lieutenant Riley, now singing softly.

'_I'll take you home again, Kathleen__  
__Across the ocean wild and wide__  
__To where your heart has ever been. '_

* * *

As she travels through the ship for the rest of the shift, Janice ponders, trying to work out exactly why the Crew, though worried, believe the Away Team will be back.

Two hours through Beta Shift, she, as she has been doing since they lost the Away Team, forces Pavel and Ellen to come down to the Mess and eat a proper dinner.

It is over their dinner that she asks them their opinion.

'I've noticed that even though we're all worried, the entire Crew seem to believe that the Away Team will be back, and that they'll be fine. Why?'

Both young Ensigns respond rather enthusiastically.

'Well, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock are there.'

'Zey can do anyzing!'

_It probably wasn't a good idea to ask two teenagers who seem to hero worship the Captain and Commander..._

'Commander Spock is the most intelligent being on this Crew, and I'm not exaggerating, there is nothing he doesn't know. He's calm and collected, and that does kind of rub off.'

'Keptain ees an inspiring, charismatic leader and he doesn't believe een no-vin situations. He believes een all of us, so ve believe een him. '

'The Captain and Commander complement each other perfectly, and there's nothing they can't do with the help of the Away Team.'

'Zey are brave, loyal and newer give up. Ve know zat zey vill be back.'

Ellen grins.

'It probably can't hurt that half of them have crazy hero complexes, especially Hikaru. That's Lieutenant Sulu, the Pilot, Janice.'

Pavel smiles.

'Da, Hikaru ees crazy. And do not vorry about ze Team being hurt badly, Janice. Zey can look after zemselves. '

The conversation degenerates into the two Ensigns going on about how the Captain and Commander defeated the Romulans from the future, how good Commander Spock is at telemetry, and stories about the heroically crazy Hikaru Sulu, who seems to be their very good friend.

_I really have to meet him someday._

_He sounds interesting._

Janice understands the Crew's faith a bit better now, though in hindsight, asking the two youngest crewmembers, who would probably hero worship their leaders, wasn't the best way of finding out more.

_I'll ask Nyota when she gets off shift._

_She's been helpful at explaining Crew dynamics._

* * *

Nyota and Janice share dinner at the end of Beta Shift.

As Nyota pokes her fork into a replicated salad, Janice shifts in her seat, unsure of how to bring up the questions she wanted to ask.

Thankfully, Nyota, the observant Communications expert she is, picks up on her discomfort and spares her the trouble.

'Something on your mind?'

Janice nods.

'Well, you know how everyone's been worried and all...'

'Well, yes. It's kind of hard not to be, just sitting here and waiting for them to come back...'

'Exactly my point! Everyone I've talked to today is worried, but they all believe that they'll be back! When I asked them how they could all be so sure, they all said because they have faith in their own, and went on a bit about the Captain, and to a lesser extent Commander Spock!'

Nyota rolls her eyes.

'Well, yes, Captain Kirk does tend to have that effect on people, Janice. Who did you talk to?'

'Well, there was Christine, Lieutenant Riley from Engineering, Caitlin during her lunch break, Ensign Wilkins from Computers, and Pavel and Ellen when they had their dinner...'

'What you get about the Captain varies a lot from who you talk to, Janice. I wouldn't believe every word you hear about him. If you'd talked to Lieutenant Wade, that's the guy they call Cupcake, you'd hear different.'

She takes a bite of salad.

Janice eyes off her friend.

'You don't like him very much, do you?'

Nyota swallows the salad.

'That, Janice, is an understatement. No, I do not like James Tiberius Kirk. If you knew the history, you wouldn't like him either...'

She mutters something about a bar, her chest, a fight, shots, her roommate and the Kobayashi Maru. Janice makes a mental note to ask about it later.

'Then how do you stand serving with him, and under his command, Nyota?'

'I don't like Kirk personally, Janice. He's arrogant, cocky, immature, reckless, annoying and a womanizing flirt who doesn't believe in no-win situations. - '

Janice opens her mouth to ask her question again.

'-But that doesn't have anything to do with him being my Captain. He's loyal, courageous to a fault, mercurial, and the same recklessness, confidence and lack of belief in no-win situations help make him a good Captain. He's pretty inspiring on the Bridge, even if I don't like him. He's an excellent Captain, and I respect him for that. I'm a professional. He even grew up a little during the Narada. But being a good Captain doesn't make you a good person, and being a good person doesn't make you a good Captain. I mean, Spock's not really cut out to be a Captain, but he's a better person than Kirk.'

Janice grins.

'You're biased, Nyota.'

She shrugs.

'I don't care. But I'm trying to be nicer to him, for Spock's sake. It seems facing common enemies together brings you close, and solves all earlier conflicts.'

'Men are simple. Simpler than us, anyway.'

Nyota smiles.

'Yes, yes they are. But addressing your earlier concerns: just because we are worried, yet believe they will be back, doesn't mean we don't care about them, or are just crazy. We are worried, because they are our crewmates and our friends and significant others and they're obviously in trouble. But we believe in them, because they are who they are. We know they'll be back, and we don't want to think about what would be if they didn't come back. But trust me, they'll be back. I just know it.'

Janice nods slowly.

'If you say so, Nyota.'

Nyota smiles.

'Not just me, Janice. The whole Crew. Even if they don't like the Captain, everyone's got a friend down there. Anyway, if Kirk doesn't bring them all back in one piece, I'm going to kill him.'

Janice smiles back.

'You're going to have to get in line to do it, Nyota. Dr McCoy will surely kill him too.'

Nyota shakes her head.

'Leonard's so paranoid...'

'Christine is stuck in Sickbay with him all day long.'

'The poor girl...'


	5. Chapter 5

On her way to the Gym one morning, Janice stumbles upon a strange sight.

'Eet's not right, Ellen.'

'But-'

'Nyet. I have decided.'

'Pavel-'

Both young Ensigns, whom she's gotten quite close to, are arguing over something that actually seems to be serious. Not that Russia or physics isn't serious, but they're not serious, relationship-related arguments. At least not in normal people.

She slips through the open door of the Rec Room.

'Pavel, don't be so stubborn. It's not like you. I'm the stubborn one, usually. The Crew needs a morale boost-'

'But eet's not right to celebrate vith ewerything going on.'

Janice decides it's time to make her presence known.

'Pavel, Ellen, what's happening?'

They both whip around, faces pink.

'Nozing, Janice. Don't vorry.'

'It's Pavel's birthday, but he doesn't want to celebrate.'

'Eet's not zat I don't vant to, I just zink zat eet vouldn't be right. I vill celebrate vhen ze Avay Team get back.'

Janice takes a breath.

'Ellen, I think you should let this one go.'

The Asian teen folds her arms stubbornly.

'But, Janice, he's eighteen today! It should be something to celebrate!'

'But _I_ don't zink zat ve should. Please, Ellen, eet's my birthday. I do not vant to fight on my birthday.'

Ellen takes a deep breath, and there is a moment of silence.

'Okay, Pavel. But when they get back-'

'Ve vill throw a big party. I promise.'

She leaves them to make up. And maybe kiss. She doesn't want to think about that. They're seventeen! Well, eighteen and seventeen now.

That evening, at dinner, Chekov finds a cupcake on his tray.

_I'll keep it subtle now, but when the Away Team are back, hopefully, I'll organize a big party. It's an eighteenth birthday, it's got to be celebrated!_

* * *

Janice's life continues in a bizarre mockery of routine, day-to-day life aboard a starship.

Awake at 0600.

Get dressed and go to the Gym.

Back to her quarters to freshen up.

To breakfast, then report to duty in the Captain's Ready Room.

Run around and do her duties.

At 1800, make Pavel and Ellen eat a proper dinner.

At 2200, make the whiz kids go to bed, then dinner with Nyota, Christine and Caitlin.

Then to bed herself, after making one last check on Captain Scott, making sure that he doesn't need any more help and warning him to go to sleep himself, or she won't bring him coffee the next morning.

It's an empty threat.

Repeat.

Day in, day out.

Two weeks pass.

Nothing significant happens; unless you count confirmation by the Enterprise Crew that there is indeed a third party involved, a third party who is definitely exploiting the inhabitants' dislike of one another, and the years of conflict.

The Enterprise's scans, and the subsequent analysis by the Science Department, indicate that Epsilon Canaris III is incredibly rich in several rare elements.

But the inhabitants never realised.

They didn't pay much attention to their environment, too wrapped up in their religious conflict.

Along the way, some shrewd individuals realized, and exploited the conflict, sending a few transmissions on behalf of both sides and igniting war, allowing them to easily exploit the natural environment.

Of course, an end to the war would be devastating to this party.

They kidnapped the Ambassador.

It's in their interests to do so.

They didn't care about the deaths of so many civilians, they don't care about Federation laws.

The universe is home to many unscrupulous beings.

But three weeks and two days after the Away Team loses contact, something happens.

Something dangerous that could possibly jeopardize their safety and neutrality.

Both sides of the conflict on Epsilon Canaris III find out about the Away Team.

They have no idea how it happened, but it has, and there's nothing they can do about it.

Mr Scott has to brief Starfleet. The Admirals are going to kill him. They'll be furious.

Nyota is practically chained to her station, working furiously to prevent the inhabitants declaring war on them too.

'We're genuinely sorry, but we have evidence that a third party on your planet has kidnapped a Federation Ambassador. As per regulations, a rescue party had to be sent to retrieve them-'

'-Yes, I am aware that deception is frowned upon in most societies, but it would have jeopardised the safety of the Ambassador and our Crew if we had informed you-'

'-I offer my most sincere apologies on behalf of Starfleet and the Federation-'

'-Yes, of course. We will keep you informed.'

Janice has been watching her friend with worried eyes.

The Enterprise is on alert.

Chekov has the conn, and he's at his station, ready to inform the Crew if they must defend themselves.

Nyota pulls out her earpiece, and immediately heads for the Turbolift, leaving the Bridge.

She beckons to Janice as she leaves.

_I have a feeling that whatever's about to happen, they're going to need someone to fill out paperwork and authorization forms, or to take notes..._

* * *

They arrive at the Captain's Ready Room.

Nyota presses the chime and the door swishes open immediately.

Mr Scott has just finished briefing Starfleet.

'Tell me you've got good news, lasses.'

'Both sides are furious with us.'

He nods.

'Understandably.'

'But they have agreed to allow the Enterprise and her Crew to remain neutral.'

He lets out an audible sigh of relief.

Then Nyota drops the bombshell.

'For now, anyway. We've got one week to retrieve the Ambassador, our Away Team and prove to both sides the existence of a third party. Otherwise, we're fair game.'

Mr Scott slumps in his seat.

Starfleet are going to kill them. Admiral Archer is going to kill him.

'We'd best hope that Cap'n can pull this off. Good work, Miss Uhura. Miss Rand, I'm going to need your help. I want a meeting of all senior officers at 1300, we're going to have to get situation reports to Starfleet...'

Janice seizes a PADD off the desk and beings taking notes.

_I'm going to be very, very busy for the few days._

_Everyone's going to be very, very busy for the next few days._

_God, I hope Captain Kirk and the Away Team can pull this off._

_No such things as no-win situations indeed..._


	6. Chapter 6

It's been one month since the Away Team landed on Epsilon Canaris III.

There are only two days left until the deadline, as the warring inhabitants have warned them.

The worry and nerves onboard the Enterprise have reached almost saturation point.

Dr McCoy has reported a rise in visits to Sickbay, mostly for anxiety and insomnia.

_If Captain Kirk makes it back, Dr McCoy is going to kill him. Painfully._

During the Narada, Janice is told, there was nothing like this. It all happened so fast, they never had time to think. Now they do, and the feeling is most unpleasant.

'Eet's ze fact zat ve can actually consider zat ve could make mistakes. Ve have time to zink.'

'There's time to think, to feel.'

'We're not high on adrenaline.'

'There's no crazy, impossible shit going down.'

Janice hands a few PADDs to Mr Scott, who scrawls his signature across the documents, not even bothering to read them.

Suddenly, in a flash of red, Nyota literally jumps from her seat.

'Aye, aye, Captain!'

She turns to the Captain's Chair, pressing a button on her earpiece as she does so.

'Mr Scott, we've got 30 to beam up. The Captain wants Security down at Transporter Rooms Three, Four, Five and Six, Medical at One. Did you get all that?'

She presses another button on her earpiece, and a variety of voices can be heard on the PA system.

'Medical to One. Damn it, Jim! What have you done this time?'

'Security to Three, Four, Five and Six, Phasers set to Stun.'

'Transporter One standing by, six to beam up.'

'Transporter Three ready, six to beam up.'

'Transporter Five locked on, six to beam up.'

'Transporter Four standing by, six to beam up.'

'Transporter Six locked on, six to beam up.'

The noise of activating transporters is heard over the comm.

'Damn it, Jim! Have you got any idea what you could have all caught down there? You could have died! You were in the middle of a war! Last time I let you go gallivanting-'

'Bones, it's my job!'

'The Captain's statement is true, Dr McCoy. He is employed to-'

'Argh! Bones!'

There are several echoes of this sentiment heard from the patched-in Transporter Room. Dr McCoy is being his usual paranoid self. He hasn't hypo-ed the Captain, for a month. His fingers are getting itchy.

'I apologise for all the hypos, Ambassador, but I'm sure you'll understand. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence.'

An unfamiliar female voice responds.

'Perfectly alright, Dr McCoy. It is always better to be safe than sorry.'

Janice can almost imagine Dr McCoy elbowing the Captain in the ribs.

'That's what I tell Jim- the Captain, all the time, ma'am, but he never listens to me. McCoy to Bridge, Medical reporting that all crewmembers accounted for, all alive.'

Smiles break out around the Bridge.

'Security to Bridge. Lieutenant Wade reporting all twenty prisoners secured in Brig. It's good to be back.'

Caitlin Hannity's grin grows even wider.

Janice hears a few whispers around the Bridge.

'Lieutenant Vade may as vell start calling himself Cupcake.'

'Chekov, you know he hates that name.'

'You know, it's a wonder how they all made it back. I thought that Cupcake and the Captain would have killed each other.'

'Spock probably stopped them.'

Janice's eyes meet Nyota's.

The African just rolls her eyes.

The Crew will always gossip.

* * *

Janice slips into the Captain's Ready Room, placing the reports detailing the month's events onto the desk.

About half an hour later, Captain Kirk, having been briefed by Mr Scott and been up to the Bridge, enters his Ready Room.

Janice smiles at him.

'Welcome back, Captain.'

His brow creases.

'Do I know you?'

'I'm- I'm your Yeoman, Janice Rand.'

She shouldn't have expected him to remember. Not when they've met only once, and he has a whole ship to run, and he's been away a month in a high-stress situation...

But it still hurts.

She is his Yeoman. She did hope that she was distinctive. She has a beehive, for God's sake.

She takes a deep breath.

For all his good traits, for all his courage, loyalty, confidence, faith and that damn grin, he's still her young, immature, skirt-chasing, cocky, reckless Captain.

So what if he can't remember her?

It doesn't affect her ability to do her job.

_Remember what Nyota said._

'Captain, I've got both factions on screen on the Bridge. They demand to speak to you immediately.'

'I'll be there in a second, Lieutenant.'

'Thank you. Uhura out.'

He turns to head up to the Bridge. The door opens and he strides out, before poking his head back though the doorway.

'Umm...thanks for tidying up, Yeoman. It's looking really neat...'

'No problem, Captain. Just doing my job.'

_And not feeling hurt because you don't remember me._

* * *

'We have transcripts and computer records of their movements and actions, Generals.'

The reply is in a language Janice doesn't understand. She notices earpieces, doubtlessly translators, in the ears of the Captain and several Communications officers.

'No, we have not decoded them all yet, but I assure you, my best, and Starfleet's best, are working on it as we speak.'

'We have enough admissible evidence for a Federation court of law.'

'I understand that you are not a Federation planet, General S'elemthen. But you did request mediation from us.'

'Yes, we do have prisoners.'

'They are currently being interrogated by my First Officer.'

'I assure you, he is a thoroughly capable individual.'

Janice understands Nyota's respect of their Captain.

He really does this job well.

That charisma really does come in handy.

He can be mature when he needs to be.

'Thank you, General S'elemthen, General V'Kash. We will have you, and a small party of four beings each, beamed aboard tomorrow at 0900 for negotiations to begin. As per Federation policy, we request you leave all weaponry on your planet. Thank you. I look forward to welcoming you aboard.'

Both Generals give a perfunctory nod and the viewscreens go black.

Kirk rolls his eyes.

'Like I look forward to negotiations...but still, did a pretty good job, didn't I?'

Lieutenant Sulu fist-bumps his Captain.

'Very smooth, Captain.'

Nyota offers him a small smile.

'Good work, Captain.'

Her smile widens slightly.

'By the way, excellent job down there, bringing everyone back safely.'

He grins.

'Did I pass?'

'With flying colours.'

'So can you tell me your name already?'

'You may call me Nyota off-duty.'

'That's got to be some sort of record! Three years for a name! You certainly know how to play hard to get, Lieutenant.'

Nyota just shakes her head.

But there's a smile on her face.

Janice smiles too.

_The Captain and Nyota would have to become friends eventually. They're not quite there yet, but I'm sure they'll get there someday._

Around her, many other crewmembers share the same expression.

Sulu and Pavel are chatting away at the Helm, the Russian doubtlessly filling his friend in on the events that have occurred onboard.

She notices him pointing her out at one point.

Ellen reaches over from the screen she's working at, tugging on his sleeve.

Janice can hear her as she passes by to hand some PADDs to the Captain.

'Chekov, get back to work! You can fill Sulu in later.'

Both Ellen and Pavel have a strange habit of using only surnames while on duty.

'Vhat else can I do? I am ze Nawigator. Ve are not going anyvhere! Anyvay, you are not allowed to boss me around.'

Lieutenant Sulu laughs and punches his friend none too gently in the arm.

'Actually, she can.'

Crewmembers at nearby stations burst into giggles.

Ellen tries to contain a smile, as Pavel blushes and starts muttering under his breath.

The laughter spreads.

Perhaps it is because they have not laughed for so long, but they are soon in raucous and contagious throes of it.

The Turbolift doors open.

Commander Spock enters the Bridge, raising an eyebrow at the jovial Crew.

'I appear to have missed many events while on Epsilon Canaris III. Prior to my departure, the Bridge Crew did not burst into spontaneous and co-ordinated laughter. Fascinating.'

Nyota takes a deep breath.

'I'll explain later, Spock.'

'That would be acceptable and highly educational. Thank you, Lieutenant Uhura.'

He nods at her, before making a beeline for the Captain's Chair and beginning to report on his interrogations.

_What an odd couple._

* * *

'Janice, this is Hikaru Sulu.'

Ellen indicates the Lieutenant on her left.

'He ees ze one vith ze plants and ze katana, eef you don't remember.'

The Pilot grins and shakes his head.

'What have you been telling people, Pavel?'

'Nothing zat vasn't true.'

Hikaru sticks out his hand.

'Nice to meet you, Miss Rand.'

They shake hands.

'Janice, please. I'm never going to get used to Miss Rand.'

They're in the Mess, and pick up some dinner, sitting at a table in the corner.

'I've heard you're quite the storyteller, Hikaru.'

The Japanese man glares at his two younger friends.

'How much did you tell Janice?'

'Well, we told her about your plants, your katana, the time we saved you with the beaming theory, and all of your stories.'

'Everything. You told her everything? No offence, Janice, but, you know-'

'Zhat eesn't ewerything!'

Hikaru rolls his eyes.

'You both talk too much. And what stories can I tell Janice now, since you've told them all?'

According to Pavel and Ellen, Hikaru is a wonderful storyteller.

They've told her many of his stories, and she has a feeling that she's heard them before.

The two Ensigns are so gullible.

'Don't worry about it, Hikaru. Fairytales aren't really to my taste.'

'You don't like happily ever afters, Janice?'

'Ellen, when you're older, you'll realize there's no such thing as happily ever afters.'

'But eet's a story! Zat ees ze point!'

'Anyway, it's nothing I haven't heard before. Although, Hikaru, I must applaud your creativity and narrating skills. You must tell me how you do it.'

_Cinderella. The Three Musketeers. Snow White. Rapunzel._

_Most in space, all given the Hikaru Sulu twist._

He shakes his head ruefully.

'No telling anyone, Janice. Trade secret.'

'Alright then.'

Both seventeen-year-olds raise an eyebrow in a fair imitation of Mr Spock.

'What?'

'Vhat are you talking about?'

Both older crewmembers shake their heads.

'Don't worry about it.'

Hikaru takes a bite of his pasta and swallows.

'Pavel, Ellen, I haven't told you all my stories yet. And not all of them have happy endings, Janice. In fact, I've got a story with a downright tragic ending. Wanna hear it?'

'Sounds interesting.'

'Yes please, Hikaru!'

'Fire avay!'

'Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess and a handsome young knight...'

Pavel and Ellen are instantly enthralled.

'...but the King would not allow it. He wanted his daughter to be courted by a wealthy Prince, not some common Knight, so he banished the Knight from his Kingdom...'

Pavel's spaghetti falls off his fork. He doesn't notice.

'...the Knight travelled the continent, gathering fame, making a name as a true hero. He won many tournaments and riches. Eventually, he returned home...'

There is a gasp from the Ensigns.

'...the King was displeased, but could not stop him without losing face. So the Knight sought out the Princess...'

Another gasp.

'...only to find that she was to be married to a Prince...'

'So they didn't get a happily ever after?'

Both Ensigns seem downcast.

'No. On the eve of her wedding, the Princess had a note delivered to the Knight...

_Dear Sir Hubert,_

_I am sorry._

_It is too late for us now. I am not unhappy._

_Please do not try to rescue me. _

_Love, always,_

_Princess Gwennan _

...That evening, he left the Kingdom, and never returned. They never saw one another again.'

His voice goes soft as he finishes.

'Another great story, Hikaru, but I wish there was a happy ending.'

'So do I, Ellen, so do I. But life isn't full of happy endings.'

He seems regretful, wistful.

The teens don't notice.

Janice waits until Pavel and Ellen have finished eating and left.

'That wasn't pure fiction, was it, Hikaru?'

He looks up from his dinner.

'Unfortunately, no.'

'Life isn't a fairytale.'

He puts down his fork.

'But that doesn't mean there are no happy endings, either, Janice.'

'Happy ending exist. The Narada, the Away Mission on Epsilon Canaris III. Happily ever afters? No such thing, Hikaru.'

'Some people have them.'

He indicates the spots vacated by Pavel and Ellen.

'If that's a happily ever after in your mind, then you can have one too.'

He gives a small smile.

'Hopefully.'

_But still, life isn't a fairytale._

_Prince Charming doesn't come to sweep Cinderella off her feet in real life._

* * *

AN: The story about 'Sir Hubert' and 'Princess Gwennan' is contained in Holding Out for a Hero.


	7. Chapter 7

At 0900 hours, as agreed, Generals S'elemthen and V'Kash, along with four others each, beam aboard the ship.

'Welcome General S'elemthen, General V'Kash. As you know, I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise. This is Commander Spock, my First Officer and our ship's Science Officer. Beside him is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Chief Communications Officer, and this is Ambassador Nancy Hedford, who will be mediating your negotiations.'

Greetings are exchanged, and the group heads to a prepared Conference Room for a briefing.

Janice follows, arms full of PADDs containing the briefing.

_Thank God it's not in the Captain's Ready Room. I did have time to clean it, but it's been twenty-four hours since I last did, so it's bound to be a mess again._

As the delegates are seated, she distributes the PADDs, walking a full circle around the conference table.

Captain Kirk stands at the head of the table, unusually business-like.

_He hates this stuff. But Commander Spock seems to have rubbed off on him a bit._

_Nyota will be pleased._

'As you are all aware, the tensions on your planet were exploited by a third party wishing to steal your planet's resources. It was them that began your war. We have confessions, and rest assured that the Federation will punish the perpetrators most severely...'

She finishes handing out PADDs and slips out, unnoticed.

* * *

Janice stands on the Bridge, drumming her fingers on the back of the Captain's Chair.

_They've been in there for hours..._

Hikaru and Pavel are bickering good-naturedly at the Helm.

'Eet vas inwented in Russia!'

'No, it wasn't!'

'Da, eet vas! Lee, tell Sulu-'

'Chekov, it wasn't invented in Russia. '

_I still think the 'surnames only while on duty' thing is really weird._

Her stomach rumbles.

_Now would probably be a good time for lunch. But what if...? No, they've been going for hours, and why would they need me?_

She heads down to the Mess, and digs into some lunch.

As she positively wolfs it down, she smiles to herself.

_Wouldn't it help the negotiations along if I brought over some food? Every being in the universe gets grumpy when they don't have their lunch!_

Still smiling, she heads to the replicator and punches in what is fast becoming a familiar order.

Bearing the trays, one in each hand, she heads for the Conference Room and makes a short announcement.

'Generals and distinguished visitors, Ambassador, Captain, Commander, Lieutenant, I've got some lunch if you would like some.'

_I hope the universal translator is on._

She can almost see the Captain's grin. He is doubtlessly bored by now.

She can definitely see Nyota's resulting eye roll.

'Generals, Ambassador, I propose we break for lunch.'

She hears the strange tongue of Epsilon Canaris III.

'Come on in, Yeoman.'

The door slides open, and balancing the trays, she enters, placing them on the conference table.

The Ambassador helps herself to a sandwich, engaging both Generals in a friendly conversation.

_Diplomats are always working, I guess._

Nyota, the Captain and the Commander step away into the corner with Janice.

'An excellent and informed decision, Yeoman Rand. It is scientifically proven that nourishment is important to cognitive function. There is also much evidence to demonstrate that shared meals are an effective way to improve relationships and therefore negotiations.'

Nyota smiles.

'Spock, you were just hungry.'

'Well, I for one am very happy that you've brought lunch, Yeoman. I was starving. And bored. But I swear I wasn't showing it!'

'Captain, I observed you playing the Terran game Hangman on your PADD. You were not as discrete as you believe. Also, I believe the game requires multiple players. How-'

'Playing with Lieutenant Riley down in Engineering, Spock.'

Nyota takes a deep breath.

_She's going to kill him. Not now, but later. _

Janice makes a mental note to keep the Captain out of Nyota's grasp using paperwork for the next couple of days.

'Well, Captain, Commander, Lieutenant, I'll leave you all to it.'

As she heads for the door, Janice whispers into Nyota's ear.

'I'll tell Mr Scott to keep Lieutenant Riley busy.'

Nyota gives a small smile.

* * *

Negotiations drag on for days on end.

The Captain is not the only one bored.

The rest of the ship is feeling it too.

They're running Security drills, following all of Mr Scott's obsessive orders to the letter down in Engineering, cataloguing everything in Sickbay, running the strangest experiments in the labs.

Janice is very, very bored. She's gotten through all the paperwork, something she never thought would happen. She brings lunch into the Conference Room daily, but there's only so much time one can take up doing that.

Hikaru has taken to reading on the Bridge.

She would join him, but she's not terribly fond of The Three Musketeers, or of those crazy samurai- ninja space operas that he's into.

Pavel lectures anyone and everyone on the virtues of Russia.

Although most of his mannerisms are utterly adorable, this one gets on your nerves.

Janice nearly sighs out of relief when Ellen helps her escape the Navigator's grasp, by way of informing him that she's finished the analysis of the Captain and Mr Spock's chess match of almost a week ago.

_Although I gather that their matches are entertaining if you like chess, and even if you don't, what sane person analyses chess matches?_

_They're either very bored, or I need to get them checked by Dr McCoy. God, we need a counsellor onboard this ship._

Caitlin and Lieutenant Wade are chatting quietly at her station. Lieutenant Hawkins is serving in Nyota's place while she's caught up in negotiations. Ellen is rather excitedly rotating through Science Officer with several other Junior Science Officers. Pavel and Hikaru take turns having the conn.

Not that they get to do anything.

All in all, it makes for several slow days.

But of course, this is the Enterprise, and slow days are always followed by days of trouble that makes them regret their boredom.

So in true Enterprise fashion, the negotiations come to a standstill.

And not in the way they were expecting.

Both sides have more or less made their peace, but now the rift has formed between the Enterprise's Crew, and by extension Starfleet and the Federation, and the inhabitants of Epsilon Canaris III.

The locals want the prisoners released to them, for trial on their home planet.

Unfortunately, they can't do that, not by Federation law. The inhabitants asked for Federation help, which puts it into their jurisdiction. The criminals must be tried in a Federation Court of Law.

But of course the inhabitants won't stand for that.

So it goes back and forth, back and forth.

* * *

That evening, Captain Kirk paces up and down his Ready Room.

She knows because she's sitting at his desk, patiently sorting through his paperwork.

He barely notices her.

It's the mark of a good Yeoman.

That doesn't mean that it doesn't kind of hurt.

He stops pacing, and instead picks up his comm.

'Bones, Spock, my Ready Room, please.'

A few minutes later, the CMO and First Officer have joined Janice and the Captain in the Ready Room.

Janice unobtrusively picks up a few PADDs and slips out the door as they enter.

_Something tells me they want a little privacy._

She heads down to the Turbolift, intending to run a few errands before the end of Beta Shift.

But the Turbolift, for some bizarre reason, does not arrive.

_How strange. It's as if someone stopped it in between Decks or something like that._

_I really don't want to walk all the way through the Deck to the other Turbolift, and climbing Jeffries Tubes in a dress and with an armful of PADDs doesn't seem like a good idea..._

So she heads back to the Captain's Ready Room and just waits outside the door.

Unfortunately, she can hear every bit of their conversation.

She really should tell the Captain to activate the soundproofing.

She knows she shouldn't listen, but once she's heard a little, there's no going back.

'Damn it, you green-blooded hobgoblin! You can't just hand them over to those- those barbarians! Jim, you've seen it, they're seriously vicious, they'll execute them!'

'Doctor, calm down. I wish to remind you that these individuals do not warrant your pity. They have committed atrocious crimes-'

'Pointy-eared bastard! Don't you hobgoblins have something against this stuff? I thought you couldn't break regulations!'

'Doctor, contrary to popular belief, I am perfectly capable of ignoring and contradicting regulations. There is a loophole in Regulation 347 allowing for the use of a justice system other than the Federation Court in these situations where it is absolutely necessary. In this case it is necessary to comply with the demands of the Epsilon Canaris III delegation to ensure continued peace between the factions and the Federation.'

'Damn it, you-'

'Bones, Spock, that's enough! When I asked you for advice, I didn't want an argument.'

'May I enquire as to what were you expecting, Captain? According to-'

'It's just-I don't know what to do! I'm not trained for this stuff!'

'Damn it! None of us know what to do, Jim!'

Reluctant to eavesdrop any longer, Janice heads back for the Turbolift, hoping that it has now arrived. She's in luck.

It is almost two hours later, in the last minutes of Beta Shift, when she returns to the Captain's Ready Room.

She finds her Captain pacing back and forth, the Doctor and Commander gone.

_They've probably gone to bed. They seem to have more sense than the Captain._

'Captain?'

He whirls around with a start.

'Wha- oh, it's you, Yeoman.'

She drops the PADDs onto the desk, searching for the words.

'Captain, I would advise that you activate the soundproofing feature the next time you want to hold a private conversation.'

He looks down, reddening slightly.

_Not the cocky young man everyone sees..._

'You heard that?'

She nods.

'Not all of it, but enough. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-'

'It's alright, Yeoman.'

'Did-did you manage to solve it?'

He laughs sardonically.

'I wish. Nope, still stuck as ever.'

She hesitates, wondering whether to step into this.

_I guess I already sort of did. Can't go back now._

'You could comm Admiral Pike. He might be able to help.'

'That's what I'd do, but once we bring Command into this...'

'It'll never go anywhere.'

He smiles wanly.

'You catch on quick, Yeoman.'

She shrugs.

'I worked with them. I know what they're like. We Yeomen see a lot more than everyone thinks. Since Starfleet runs on paperwork, and we see all the paperwork...'

Suddenly, he stares at her, strangely, with some almost-Eureka sort of look.

It's rather disconcerting.

'Captain?'

'Yeoman, are you familiar with the procedural running of a Federation Court of Law?'

'Well...I wouldn't call myself an expert, but-'

'Does a trial actually have to be held in the Federation Court to be a trial held by the Federation Court?'

She takes a moment to process the statement.

'You want to know if the trial can possibly be held elsewhere, yet still be a Federation trial? You want to hold it on Epsilon Canaris III? Do you think it might placate the inhabitants, if they can see the trial themselves, and if it's held on their territory?'

He is nodding emphatically.

'Yes! I read it somewhere, ages ago, that as long as a Federation trial is run to all the procedures of the Court and trialled by a Court judge, it doesn't matter where it is held. Can you back me up on that one, Yeoman?'

_He's actually asking me? I'm just a Yeoman..._

'I think it can be done, Captain. It's been a while since I've processed any of these applications, but I think a couple of years ago there was a similar case...'

He grins.

'That settles it. Could you please request Ambassador Hedford come to my Ready Room? I need to get Bones and Spock in here. We need to have a quick meeting, then comm the brass-'

A glance at the timekeeping PADD on his desk shows that it is by now Gamma Shift.

Her maternal instincts take over.

'Captain, with all due respect, we need to get you into bed. It's Gamma Shift, and I doubt that the Ambassador, the Commander or the Doctor would like to be woken up at this hour. You can work out your proposal to the Epsilon Cannarians tomorrow.'

He opens his mouth, doubtlessly to protest, but instead yawns loudly.

She looks pointedly at him.

'Oh, alright, Yeoman, since you were so insistent. By the way, was that an invitation? Don't mean to pry, but who's 'we'?'

'_We need to get you into bed.'_

_Oops. Poor choice of phrasing. I must be really tired...and so must he...saying stuff like that can really get a Captain into hot water._

_Nyota was right about him._

She rolls her eyes and goes to leave.

'Go to bed, Captain, and get some sleep. You've got a long day tomorrow.'

He grins and flops into his chair, spinning around.

'Yes Ma'am!'

_Nyota was so definitely right. _

_Immature indeed._


	8. Chapter 8

All goes well.

Mostly, anyway.

The inhabitants of Epsilon Cannaris II accept their proposal.

The Admiralty takes much more convincing though. It takes a lot of restrained argument, Admiral Pike, some mediation by the Ambassador, an interruption from the Captain of the _USS Yorktown_, and careful negotiation and much pleading and grovelling to one Admiral Archer.

But somehow, they get it done.

Admiral Pike arrives with the Yorktown and the judges and lawyers and goodness knows who else involved in the Court, ready to supervise and run the trial.

The Enterprise is needed elsewhere.

Where elsewhere is, no one currently knows.

They've just had two months, twelve days of sorting out this conflict, many of these days dull and boring.

Or at least, dull and boring when compared to their other adventures, or so the rest of the Crew have told her.

Adventures and mischief at the Academy, the Narada Incident, she can't blame them for developing a taste for adventure.

_And I think it may be contagious..._

So it is with great relief that they hand over this mission to Admiral Pike and his former Number One, the Yorktown's Captain.

The former grins charmingly at her just before the official welcoming dinner hosted by the Epsilon Cannarians.

Thank God the Enterprise's Crew are not attending. Goodness knows what hijinks the Captain would get up to. And Lieutenant Sulu for the matter. They couldn't have another diplomatic incident.

'You've done a good job, Miss Rand. I did tell you that he'd need you.'

She smiles back.

'His skills in the paperwork department are somewhat lacking, Admiral.'

'Not just for the paperwork, Yeoman.'

And he grins again, stepping forward, she notes with a slight limp, to whisper in the ear of this former First Officer.

The dark-haired woman smiles.

Janice steps out of the Transporter Room, slightly confused.

_If not just for the paperwork, then what else?_

* * *

The Neutral Zone.

That's where they're headed.

Three Klingon warbirds is they threat they're dealing with.

After the Narada, a piece of cake.

After Epsilon Canaris III, a breath of fresh air.

For Janice Rand, it's her first real battle, and it shakes her to the core.

She's on the Bridge when the first shots are fired. They shake the ship, rocking the Bridge from side to side, and her lunch threatens to make a reappearance.

She grabs onto the arm of the Captain's Chair to steady herself.

The rest of the confrontation passes in a blur.

She vaguely remembers being helped up, even though she can't remember falling to the floor, and being led gently to the Captain's Ready Room, and guided to a chair.

'You all right, Janice? First time, wasn't it?'

She nodded numbly, taking a deep breath, and finally coming to her senses.

_Captain Kirk._

He's waving a hand in front of her face.

'Hello? Earth to Janice Rand? Are you there?'

'...Sorry, Captain, I just blanked out a little there...I'm sorry about what happened on the Bridge, by the way...'

He grins.

'Not your fault, Janice. You're not trained for this stuff. You didn't hold up too badly. Go and get some rest, take a break, and I'll see you tomorrow. That's an order.'

She smiles gratefully, and he grins back, about to head back up to the Bridge.

As the door slides shut behind him, she realizes.

_He called me Janice._

* * *

AN: And yes, that's the end of it! This story is set between Confessions of a Teenage Starfleet Cadet and a A Tale of Two Ensigns, so for what happens in regards to Janice and Captain Kirk in the future, please refer to A Tale of Two Ensigns and Diary of a Lieutenant To Be.


End file.
